Shinigami Dreamer
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: Sakura Soyokaze Kuchiki doesn't remember her past whatsoever. When she was 13, her adopted parents got divorced and she lived with an abusive father. Bleach and soccer being her heaven. Sakura then ends up going to her true home, the Bleach universe. Can she find her past?
1. A Bleached Life

**Chapter I: A Bleached Life**

**M.G. Crystal:** Yo readers & Bleach fans! I'm here with the official chapter to "Shinigami Dreamer"! So enjoy!

**Sakura:** Yes, _"Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Bleach or anything else, only me, her OC."_

* * *

><p>[Sakura's P.O.V.]<p>

"Captain Kuchiki!" I heard my teammate, Lily, shout and kicks the ball to me. I swiftly catch my ball with the feet and give it a powerful kick which flew over one of the opposing teammate's head, and landed a goal. "They did it! The Tranquility Blitzers have won! With the final shot by none other than Sakura Kuchiki!" The announcer yelled through the microphone as the whole Tranquility Blitzers team circled around me and lifted me up. Our fans cheered with us in victory as I was put back down and then my smile faded to a frown. I have to go home to see _him_. The poor excuse of a human, my adoptive dad, Kaine. He had been abusing me since my adoptive mom, Taylor, left us when I was 13. "Hey Kaze, you okay?" Asked the team goalie, Mira, as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes," I sighed. "I have to go back home to Kaine." I told her, she was the only person who knew of my bruises and scars I get. "Sakura, remember what I told you. If he does it again, I'll call my Dad to put him arrest." She once told me that her Dad works with the police and if trouble happens again, he'll come over to help. And when she calls me by my first name, I know that it's some serious business.

I nodded in response and the team walked to the locker rooms to get change from the soccer uniform. I changed back to a long-sleeve slim-fitting black shirt with a hoodie, a army green vest like the one that Kakashi from Naruto wears but without the fancy stuff, just a regular looking vest, dark blue that looks black cargo pants, black Skechers, and black biker gloves. I also wore a cherry blossom pendant which I don't remember when I got it but I think that it was from my biological parents, whoever they are. I grabbed my backpack and placed it over my shoulder and walked back home. When I got near _that place_, my smile faded from my face and no emotions shoed whatsoever, much like my favorite character, Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach. Is it a coincidence that we have the same last name? I always thought of that question whenever someone mentions him. I sighed and walked through the door, and then something flew past my face and I heard it shatter behind me. Another one of the beer bottles came and shattered where one of the pieces went across my cheek, making a small line of blood slowly drop from the thin cut.

"Looks like the worthless b**** is here." Said my "dad" from the couch surrounded by empty or half-empty beer bottles, sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching football or something like that. I walked up the stairs, letting the beer bottle pass by me until I reached the top of the stairs. I walked into my room, locked the door and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Silver grey eyes looked back without any hint of emotion, black hair that reached my shoulders with a two fringes that reach to the corner of my lips on my left side of my face, and a new scar under my right eye. I sigh with my eyes close and I pull out a bandaid to cover up the cut. I look around my room to look at my stuff. Mahogany cabinets, a twin size bed with dark magenta, dark purple, and light pink sheets covered the bed, posters of Fire Emblem, Bleach, Final Fantasy and a small poster of Super Smash Bros Brawl decorated my walls, and on one of the cabinets was an old photograph of the three of us, when we were happy. Before _that_ happened.

My eyes held sadness but never shed tears, I couldn't cry or scream in pain anymore because of those torturous 3 years in this hellhole that was once called home. I grabbed my iPhone and SkullCandy nimbus grey earphones and listened to "Last Night" by Skillet while drawing in my sketch book about a recent daydream I had. After five songs, I saw the vision more clearly. It was none other that Hyōrinmaru in his human form and was giving a little girl a piggyback ride on his back, the girl's eyes was closed so I didn't know who she was but she looked familiar. "Why…" I said and looked at the window and saw the birds chirping and flying freely. Then something disturbed the peace from outside it was…

Sirens.

* * *

><p><em>Later After The Police Arrived<em>

"Can't believe a man like him would harm her." Said gossiped one of the neighbors as they watched what had transpired not too long ago. It turns out that they told me that a girl named Mira Harvey called saying that I was being abused by my adoptive-father. "Miss Tatsumaki," Said one of the officers as he came over and bent down to my level. "Please, just call me Sakura." I said as I looked at the car which held Kaine in their. "Well Miss Sakura, do you have any relatives?" He asked me and I said, "Well I-"

**(Play Here To Stay~ Bleach OST)**

"Yes, she does." I heard a voice cut me off as we both turn our heads to the owner of the voice. We turn to see a man of 6'0 that looked about in his late twenties or early thirties with grey eyes and messy light blonde hair that almost looked like pale blonde with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes, and a chin stubble. He wore a dark green suit over a white button-up dress shirt that had a striped army green tie, and black dress shoes. Heck, he looked familiar _and_ sounded familiar too. Just who is he? "And may I ask who are you?" Spoke the officer to the mysterious man I dubbed Hat-N-Clogs. Wait, Hat-N-Clogs? Where the heck did that came from? "I'm her uncle, Kisuke."

"Oh." Said the officer as he saw that our eye color that seemed to match. "Well Mr. Kisuke, I need proof that your Miss Sakura's uncle." He said as Hat-N-Clogs pulled out a file (where the heck did he get that from?) and gave it to the officer. After five minutes of examining the file, the officer said, "Well Mr. Kisuke, now that I have proof. You can take Miss Sakura." He said as Kisuke nudged my shoulder with his hand as a signal for me to get up and walk with him.

**(End OST Song)**

After we were away from the scene, I said to "Kiskue" this, "Okay, spill the beans bud. Who the hell are you because you just can't be _the_ Urahara Kisuke. And don't tell me "Oh I broke~ the fourth wall~!" 'cuz only Deadpool can break it."(A/N: Thank you **Mysterygirl145** on Reality Shift: Birth By Sleep)

"Well~… It looks like you just answered the question yourself." If this was an anime, I think I would have the surprised face with my jaw on the ground. I then regained my composure and said, "Prove it then. Prove that you really are Hat-N-Clogs." Then said man's suit disappeared to Urahara's outfit and grabbed his fan from God-knows-where in that sleeve of his. "Well aren't you like you father." He said and starts waving his fan at his face. My eyes widen in shock. "Ah, so you don't know him? That's a pity. I can help you find him and your mom. That is, if your willing to help Ichigo of course."

"What do you mean, Urahara?"

"What I mean is that if ya come with me, you can change things." That's when it hit me, I can prevent some of the events that will occur. "I guess that's a yes." Said Urahara as he summoned his crane/Zanpakutō and opened a Senkaimon. I stood there in shock when he opened a Senkaimon. "Well come on. You got a family to see and a world to save." I smiled and ran through the Senkaimon. Then everything turned to whiter than snow itself.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**Chapter II: Nice To Met Ya, Uryū Ishida!**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal:<strong> Sorry how this was short you guys. But I hope you liked it though! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! So review or it's Nozarashi!


	2. Nice To Meet You, Uryū Ishida

**Nice To Meet You, Uryū Ishida!**

**M.G. Crystal:** _"You can't take me, I'm free~!"_

**Sakura:** You've been watching Spirit, haven't you?  
><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>Hai(yes)! It's my favorite childhood movie! Anyways, I don't own Bleach, only Sakura, Naitou~ingu, and the spirit form of Benihime.

**_"_****_Zanpakutō Talking"_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

_We are drawn to each other_

_Like drops of water, like the plants_

_We repulse each other_

_Like magnets, like the colors of our skin_

* * *

><p>[Sakura's P.O.V.]<p>

"He's my what!?" I said and spewed out my tea with my response. Remember how I said that my personality was like Byakuya's? Well right now, I'm in the Urahara Shōten, drinking some tea with Urahara, and he told me who my parents were. I now know that Byakuya's and my surname isn't a coincidence anymore. "That's the truth, Sakura. He's your father along with Hisana whose your mother." Then silence came over us as I put my tea down and started at the caramel brown liquid, confusion written in my eyes which reflected on the liquid. "Does that mean your my… uncle?" I said in a monotone voice with my eyes looking like slits. Urahara sat there but nodded in response.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

Urahara nodded to Sakura's question as she looked at her tea in thought. Her head looked down where her hair shadowed her eyes from anyone. A small tear leaked down from her face, then she slowly smiled. In a flash, she was hugging Urahara in a tight grip. A grip that said she loved her new-found uncle. _"After all these years, I found my long-lost family. And they're part of saving the world in the future."_ Urahara also smiled and hugged his long-lost niece back in the same grip. "Hey Sakura." He said and she looked up from the hug. "I think your aunt, Yoruichi, would like to meet you when she gets the chance." Then Sakura thinks about her Aunt Yoruichi, then remembers in the show(if you can call that now) about the relationship between said aunt and her father. Oh boy, she thought a she remembers how her aunt teased her father.

I think she's going to have the time of her life by doing the same to me. "Well it's been a really long time and it's almost midnight too." Said Urahara as he yawned while stretching his arms out. "I agree Ojisan(uncle), I'm tired out from this talking. Good night…" Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes and went to sleep in her room. "Oh yeah, Sakura. You'll start your training when your done with homework from school. Night~!" Said the shopkeeper as he went off to his room before he could hear Sakura's response of, "WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The Dream~<em>**

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

Now these weird dreams that I once had were my memories of my past. Only a few now laid blurry from my view. This one, was new to me.

_A three year-old me ran down the halls of the Kuchiki manor. I wore a dark pink and dark magenta kimono with a pale pink flower prints on it. I was running around trying to find someone to talk to. Without warning, I bumped into someone head-first. I landed on my butt and I said ouch and rubbed my head. "Swrry if I hurt you Miste-" I said as I got up but when I saw the person was a man in scary samurai armor and his face was concealed by a mask. I was shaking really bad and then saw that Papa was coming and then I said, "Papa! There's a scary man right in front of me!" I said and ran to get behind my Papa's back and peeked from behind to see the scary man. Papa looked at the man and his eyes widened with shock and then he looked down at me and said, "Sakura, you can see him?"_

_"__Yeah, I can." I say with a nod. "Senbonzakura, she can see you…" I heard Papa mutter under his breath as the scary man- Senbonzakura, looked at me and asked the same thing, "You can see me child?" His voice sounded different from what I thought it would be. Then his aura seemed more clear to me now. It felt… peaceful like Papa's to say the least as I walked up to the armored man and bowed downed to him. "I'm sorry for what had happened earlier Mister…"_

_"__Senbonzakura, it's what your father calls me." I heard the man, Senbonzakura say. "Mister Senbony!" I said since I really couldn't pronounce his name right. I was glad that I meet him because when I was lonely, I would find him under my namesake tree and would talk to him. It was a start of a great friendship that forged stronger over time. Papa and Mama soon found out that I was able to see zanpakutō spirits when the captains and lieutenants came over for my birthday. It was probably the favorite time ever when I was a child._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~End Dream~<em>**

**_"_****_Hey, kid. Wake up!"_** I heard a voice say as I open my silver grey eyes to see a girl about seventeen of age. She had ruby red eyes with autumn red hair. Her hair reached her waist and was in a high ponytail with chest length bangs that framed her fair skin. She wore a short red kimono dress (Link:  short_red_kimono_dress/thing?id=64483912) with black footed leggings underneath the dress, and bright red kimono shoes. In her hands is a red fan that had cherry blossom patterns on it. "Who are you?" I asked as she just waved her fan in response. Then she said, **_"I thought he would have already told you already. Shame on him."_** She said as she looked away from me and then I remembered that Zanpakutō spirits were shaped by their master's personality. So when she said that, I kind of guessed who's her master and who she is. "…Benihime?" I said with a tilt of my head which made her turn her own head to face me with her crimson eyes.

**_"_****_Why yes I am!"_** Benihime said with excitement and was her fan in front of her face with a closed eye smile. Yep, she's so much like her master it's kind of scaring me. **_"Anyways, Master wants you to get ready for Kurakara Highschool. The school uniform is on the cabinet. Good luck in school!"_** Benihime said and then vanished into small embers of fire. "Arigatō Benihime." I said in a whisper to her. She must've gone back to her sealed form. I stand up from my bed and walked to the cabinet to find the uniform and I noticed something that's been my enemy. A skirt. Yes, I have hated skirts ever since of a bad experience that happened to me and I just hated them with a burning passion. So I looked to see a pair of pants that matched the color of the skirt and put that on. I then switched for the tie instead of the bow, then I put on black and grey Converse. Yeah, I like to be rebellious to uniforms and I didn't care if I got in trouble.

I walk out of my room and said "good morning" to Ururu, Jinta and Tessai when I passed by them. I opened the door that lead to the room where Ojisan was sitting at like in that one episode where Rukia went to him for the "soul-pills" as I call them. In other words, the episode where the gang meets Kon. "Mōningu(morning), Ojisan!" I said with a bow to the waist. "Mōningu Sakura." He said with a wave of his hand. "I'm surprised that you aren't wearing the Kurakara High school uniform for girls." He said while looking at me from under the shadow of his hat. "I don't like it." I said as I picked up a two-toned grey and black shoulder bag which held the materials I need for school. "Bye Ojisan." I said and walked out of the shop to the school, where ever that is.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

**(Play On The Precipice Of Defeat~ Bleach 1 OST)**

The raven-haired girl walked down the streets of Kurakara Town, unaware of a dark presence following her. Two blocks from Sakura, a boy the same age as her was wearing the Highschool boys uniform without the jacket. He also wore frameless square glasses in front of his deep blue eyes, and raven-colored hair with bangs that framed his face. His name is Uryū Ishida, the Last Quincy. He then sensed a Hollow's reiatsu in the area he was in. But he also found another one, a Shinigami's reiatsu who must've been unaware of a Hollow's presence. Uryū sighs and runs to where the Hollow is at while summoning his Quincy Bow. Sakura is still unaware of something following her until it made itself known. "Well, ain't you the catch of the day?" It said as Sakura turns around to see a Hollow right behind her.

Her silver grey eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could away from the Hollow. "You ain't gettin' away that easily girly!" Then the Hollow dashed towards the girl, but is shot by a bright sky blue arrow to the head. Sakura hears its cry of pain and sees that it's fading away from existence. Her eyes land on a figure of a boy about her age wearing the school uniform with a slightly transparent sky blue bow in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>(End OST Song)<strong>

"Who are you?" She asked even though she knew who he was. The bot dismissed his bow and turned around to face her. Uryū notices that she's the Shinigami reiatsu he's been sensing, but her aura says that she's not the one for fights. And she's also wearing the Kurakara girls uniform. "Uryū, Uryū Ishida. Your's ma'am?" He asks while pushing his glasses back up where they were.

"Sakura Kuchiki. You also go to the Kurakara Highschool here, right?" She asks and Uryū then knows that she won't do harm to him. Her calm and peaceful aura told him about her. "I do. Are you new here by any chance? I haven't seen you around the town."

"Hai. I just moved to my Ojisan's place." Then the two walked towards the school. "By the way. It's nice to meet you Uryū!" She said to him, excited that she had made a friend before she even entered the school district.

* * *

><p><em>Later At The School<em>

"Class, today we have a new student." The teacher said to gain the student's undivided attention. "Can you please introduce yourself to the class, Miss." She said to Sakura as she looks at the class with a look much like her father's on her face. "My name is Sakura Soyokaze Kuchiki. It's an honor to meet you. I just recently moved here to live with my beloved uncle who runs a local shop somewhere in town." Rukia was shocked when she heard that name. It was the name of her missing niece, her brother's daughter. Rukia even saw that she now resembled more like Byakuya since she's older from the attitude to her eyes. It held the same look he always had.

"Miss Kuchiki, can you please explain from which side you come from your uncle?" Asked the teacher who oddly resembled Nanao for some reason. Sakura then explained that her mother was her Ojisan's sister and that she met her father in the collage, and how her mother passed on five years later after her birth. Which some of it was a complete lie and after that, a student asked this, "Are you related to Rukia by any chance?"

"Rukia?" Sakura asked. "No, I'm not related to this "Rukia" you speak of." She answered and Rukia slightly frowned at this. _"She must've lost her memories or something like that."_ Rukia thought as Ichigo notices how Rukia is looking at the new student. He also wonders if Sakura is related to his boss/friend Rukia. "Kuchiki, you'll be sitting next to Kurosaki. Kurosaki please raise your hand." Ichigo raises his hand in response as Sakura makes her way to her desk which was next to Ichigo. Then the long and boring day of school began.

* * *

><p><em>After School At The Training Grounds Under The Urahara Shōten<em>

When Sakura was told by Tessai to meet her Ojisan at the Training Grounds, she automatically jumped down into the pit to the underground room. Then all the sudden, Urahara used his "crane" to forcefully push Sakura's soul out of her body. "Random out of the body experience!" Urahara shouted at her as Sakura's body falls to it's knees and then her face came in contact with the ground. Her soul landed on her rear end and Sakura notices she's wearing different clothing then the school uniform. Sakura wore the basic black Shihakushō but the top is more slimmer fitting and sleeves stop mid-forearm, fingerless white tekkō that covers the back of her hand with a loop around her middle finger, and a sword was strapped to her waist. "The hell was that for Hat-N-Clogs!?" She yelled angrily at the shopkeeper in green. "Well, well. Ain't it Little Bya's little girl." Said a voice from across Sakura as she looks to see a black cat with golden yellow eyes. "A cat?" Said Sakura as she looked confuse of the animal in front of her. The cat sighs and says, "You haven't told her haven't you, Kisuke?" Then Sakura had gotten who it was. "Yoruichi? Is that you?"

"It's about time you finally recognized me." Said Yoruichi as she transformed from her cat form (with her clothes on of course). Sakura's aunt walks up to her niece and sees a resemblance between Sakura and her father, Byakuya. "_She looks so much like her father."_ The Ex-Commander thought as a smile forms on her lips. _"It may look like I could get some fun around here after all."_ Sakura then gets up and turns around to face Urahara. "Ojisan, why am I here for?" She asks. "For training, Ichigo will be needing some help soon. As far as I can see, you already have a zanpakutō." Then Sakura takes out her zanpakutō to see that it's six feet in length with the dull top of the blade crimson red with ridges, the hilt is dark silver in color in the form of dragons wings, and white wrappings around the handle. It was beautiful in Sakura's opinion of her zanpakutō. _"Weird, it looks like sword Uramasa that Deker uses in Power Rangers:Samurai."_ Thought Sakura as she examined the blade with curiosity.

_"__Because of my ability to see zanpakutō spirits, maybe my zanpakutō has a similar ability once I learn it's name."_ Sakura thought as Urahara noticed her in a trance-like state, looking at her zanpakutō. "Sakura…" He said to get her attention as she looks up from her sword. "Welcome to Shinigami 101! Lesson 1: Learning Zanjutsu!" He said as a chalk board randomly appeared behind him. "Zanjutsu is the fighting styles of the Shinigami and their zanpakutō. It's a same for a Shinigami to not master this technique. There is Hōzuri(Cheek Stroke)," Then Sakura has a quick flashback of Ichigo's training with Urahara. Inside her head, she giggled at the memory. "It's a simple but precise technique which lightly grazes the target, causing superficial wounds." Continued Urahara as a chibi version of him is drawn on the board chasing a random Shinigami while trying to graze his cheek using Benihime's shikai form.

Then Urahara shows a example of it, by using Sakura as his target. Out of reflex, Sakura ducks under the crane-sword that came to strike her. Benihime _did_ grazed the young Kuchiki's cheek and cuts a few strands of her hair but not her fringes. **_"You dodged it. That was a lucky miss right there Master."_** Said a male's voice in Sakura's head as her silver eyes widened in shock. "_Was that…my zanpakutō talking to…me?"_ She thought but then snaps back to reality. Sakura then brings out her nameless zanpakutō and tries to do the same to her Ojisan. The tip of the zanpakutō only knocked off Urahara's white and green bucket-hat off of the shopkeeper's head. Yoruichi, who was watching, is surprised of her niece's move. Sakura is going to be a fast learner, thought Yoruichi as both her close friend and niece practiced it over and over again till Sakura could get the hang of it.

"Well done, little Kaze. Now on to lesson 2: Hohō! I think your Obasan(aunt), her being the "Goddess of the Flash" will teach you that topic. Take it away~!"

"Why thank you, Kisuke. Anyways little Kaze, Hohō or Shunpo is a movement technique, which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. Speed is the main point of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in a few steps. The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved throughout concentration, training, and mastery of it." Explained Sakura's Obasan as she gave an example of it by shunpoing from her current spot in front of the board to behind Sakura. Then Yoruichi shunpoed back to her spot. "Now you try." Sakura then remembered Ulquirroa's quote,

_"__Do not lose your _**_composure_**_,…"_

Sakura takes in a deep breath as she sheaths her zanpakutō to calm herself. And closes her eyes to relax herself.

_"…__do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness,…"_

Sakura stood straight up and does the hand sign much similar to the Naruto shadow clone technique. She then thinks to go from her current spot to go next to her Ojisan in a few steps. The young Kuchiki feels weightless for a few seconds and finds herself next to her Ojisan. _"Did I just…?"_ She thought in shock. No wonder I get easily bored in class, I'm a fast learner. Yoruichi smiled at her accomplishment of teaching the young Kuchiki the art of shunpo, and did well on her first try. _"She'll end up looking like her father one day."_ Yoruichi thought as she remembers the time she played tag with a 10 year old Byakuya years ago. Then they taught her two more things until, "Boss!" The familiar voice of Tessai says from above them. "A customer wants to speak with you!" Urahara nodded to his long-time friend and niece as Yoruichi turns back into her cat-form and Sakura goes back into her body.

* * *

><p><em>Upstairs &amp; Sakura's P.O.V.<em>

Man, training was tiring. I thought as I climb up the ladder that lead to upstairs to the shop. And I saw Rukia talking to Ojisan about the Quincy clan. I pretended to not hear a thing as I stood next to Ojisan, waiting patiently. Then Rukia glances at my direction as her violet eyes widened at my presence in the room and I look back at her with my silver grey. "Sakura, why are you here?" She asked me. "Didn't I tell you in class today? I live with my Ojisan." I said and motioned my head to Hat-N-Clogs. "Oh." Says Rukia in response then her pager goes off as I sat down Indian style. "Damnit. A Hollow alert at a time like this? 'Scuse me Urahara. Business." Rukia goes to her pocket but then the pager silences. Looks like either Uryū or Ichigo has gotten to a Hollow. "Hm? Why did the signal disappear?" She said as she turned her back on us to look at the pager.

"Oh I get it. Ichigo must be doing well." Said Rukia as Ojisan puts his head down. "He's working quickly today." Oh how wrong you are Rukia my friend. Then the pager goes off once again then stops. "It went blank again? What is with this thing? It must be broken I mean it's going haywire." Then it came up with more beeps. "This is strange. I never seen so many signals before coming in so fast. This can't be… can it?" Then Rukia's face becomes one of shock when she saw what was on the pager. Then I hear something cracking, the sky. I jumped up and dashed out the door along with Rukia to see the sky has a big black crack in it. "All this agitated heavy reiatsu…No. What destruction is about to happen here?"

"Rukia…" I said as I looked down at her from my 5'9 1/2 height. She turned around to face me. "I need you to punch me with that glove my Ojisan gave to ya." I said with a serious look on my face. "W-what..?" She said in shock. "Just do it." I said, preparing myself to get another bruise on my body. "Sakura, are you sure?" Asked both Ojisan and Rukia as I nodded in response to their question. Then Rukia brought out her glove and punched me in the stomach and out came me in my Shinigami uniform. I heard Rukia gasp at me as I said, "There's innocent people and souls who could be dying because someone decided to use that Hollow bait." I unsheathed out my nameless zanpakutō and ran my pointer and middle finger across it's dull part of the blade. _"…And do not let your _**_guard down_**_ for even a second."_ I quoted and shunpoed to find Hollows to protect the people and souls of Kurakara.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**Hollow Hunting & The Zanpakutō's Name**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal:<strong>…Why!? Why did he have to die!?-sobs-

**Sakura: **Don't tell me you watched the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra?

**M.G. Crystal: **I..it's just that the guy just wanted to know what a heart is! This is the Organization XIII Axel's death again!-continues to sob-

**Uryū: **Hey what's going on here?

**Sakura: **Don't ask.-turns to readers- Anyways, please review, follow, favorite and no flames! Flame and your going to Tosen's Gillian Zoo as lunch for the Gillian Hollows!


	3. Hollow Hunting & The Zanpakutō's Name

**Hollow Hunting & The Zanpakutō's Name**

**M.G. Crystal: **Yo readers! Now it's time to introduce Sakura's Zanpakutō… -cue for drum role- -inserts Zanpakutō's name!-

**Sakura's Nameless Zanpakutō: **About time that I got here.

**M.G. Crystal: **Okay, geez. But for now, we'll call you… Deker! :)

**Sakura's Nameless** **Zanpakutō/Deker: **Why?

**M.G. Crystal: **_Nothing can be explained…_

**Sakura's Nameless Zanpakutō/Deker: **_Really? Whatever. "Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Bleach, the spirit form of Sakura's Zanpakutō or the blade itself. Only Sakura and her powers so don't sue."_

**_"_****_Zanpakutō speaking."_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

_I can't protect you without holding a sword._

_I can't embrace you while holding a sword._

* * *

><p>[Sakura's P.O.V.]<p>

I sliced trough a Hollow's mask with my nameless Zanpakutō in half. The Hollow screeched in pain as it disappeared. I was quickly getting use to attacking them while gaining more experience in Shunpo, Kidō, and Zanjutsu. It was scary at first, but the skills I was learning was flowing through me naturally like a second nature. "I guess Yoruichi was right, I'm a "daddy's girl"." I said as I put my nameless Zanpakutō I nicknamed Uramasa until I learned it's true name, on my shoulder on it's dulled red side. Then in the distance, a Hollow howled to signal it's presence as more of it's kind appeared. Then three Hollows surrounded me, one was a panther with blue tribal markings(like Renji's) on it's mask, another was a cheetah with yellow spots on it's body, then the last was a wolf with no markings. Funny, the wolf and panther reminded me of my two favorite villains, Starrk and Grimmjow.

"It's time to eat." Said the panther Hollow. "But's she's so _small_, you sure about her Hakuhyō?" Asked the cheetah Hollow as she tilted her head as they circled me. "I'm sure Hakuen." Replied the wolf Hollow to the cheetah Hollow called Hakuen. "Just feel her reiatsu, it's delicious."

"Fine Hai-en." Then I put my right palm out and had a quick flashback of my Kidō lesson.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback &amp; Nobody's P.O.V.<em>

_"__Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31. Shakkahō(Red Flame Cannon)!" Sakura cried out with her palms facing a rock as a red ball of energy formed, then exploded in front of her, throwing her backwards and into a rock. "What the heck! I said the incantation with out a stutter and I failed!" She said and kicked a rock that was a little below mid-shin length, making Sakura yelp and hold her foot, dancing on one foot. _"Guess that she couldn't do it."_ Thought Yoruichi and then an idea formed in her head. "Hey Kisuke!" She called to her close-friend over and told her a plan that could help. Sakura couldn't hear what their talking about as she looked at her nameless_ _Zanpakutō._

_"__Sakura!" Said Urahara to his niece as she turned her silver eyes to Urahara. "Try doing it without the incantation!" He shouted and the Sakura turned to the rock that was going to be her target. "Hadō #31. Shakkahō(Red Flame Cannon)!" She cried out with her right palm facing the rock as a red energy ball like before appeared and then went straight for the rock and it exploded. "Whoa… I guess it really works." She muttered under her breath. "Thanks Ojisan! Thanks Obasan!" She said happily with joy._

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback &amp; Sakura's P.O.V.<em>

"Hadō #4. Byakurai(Pale Lightning)!" I shouted with my right palm facing Hai-en, the unfortunate target of the spell. Then pale light blue lightning shout out of my palm and into Hai-en's mask, killing him instantly. "Hai-en!" Shout Hakuen and then she turned her attention to me. "You little…" Then I shunpoed to behind her head and beheaded her. "Hakuen!" Shouted Hakuhyō, the panther Hollow as he turned his attention to me. "You may have defeated my comrades, but this will be your final day Shinigami!" He shouted and swiped at me with his claws which I somewhat dodged it, but made a wound on my shoulder. "Damnit!" I muttered and tried to attack him but he moved out of the way and swiped at me, and I hit a wall on my back. "Looks like it is my lucky day after all." He said as I tried to get up, but Hakuhyō put his paw on my legs to prevent me from getting up. _"I'm sorry that I failed you guys… Ojisan…Obasan…Rukia…Okāsan(Mom)… and Otōsan(Dad)… Everyone… I'm so sorry."_ I thought and waited for the final bow.

**_"_****_So your just going to give up, just like that?" _**I heard the same voice from training spoke in my head. _"Huh?"_ I thought as I opened my eyes and saw that time stopped and everything was hazy and darker or paler much like when Zangetsu appeared during the fight between Ichigo and Kenpachi. Then everything faded to white as I was pulled into a white and silver grey room, with large keyholes about seven feet tall and six feet wide on the bottom decorated the room in various places. All of them seemed blank but three weren't. One lead to a place that had green fields and had cherry blossom trees with their petals flying around the place, but there was a small black keyhole with chains wrapping around the large keyhole like it's locked with it. The other lead to a place that looked like the Planet's Core from FFVII but it was red like the inside of a volcano. Then the other looked like… "…The Sōkyoku Hill?" I asked myself as I went towards that one. **_"Don't be afraid…"_** I heard the same voice said as I entered it.

"What the…" I said as I was in the same spot where Ichigo will stand in when he fights Otōsan in the future.**_ "This is your inner world, my home…"_** Then a figure appears and it was… Deker from PR:S?**_ "It's time that you learn my name but you must answer one thing…" _**"Deker" said as he looked at the giant staff that could've been as tall as the Tokyo Tower. **_"What is… your resolve?"_** A resolve?…My resolve. What does he mean by that. I think of something while looking at the staff destined to execute Rukia in the far future. "My resolve… My resolve is to protect those who I care for! Even if they don't recognize me, I'll protect them! That is my resolve!" I said with the same pride as Ichigo did once in the time. "Deker" nodded, satisfied with my response. **_"You are worthy to hear my name, it's Naitou~ingu(Nightwing)… Follow me, Master…" _**Said Naitou~ingu as I followed him to a keyhole which I didn't notice until now and leaded me to the room again.

**_"_****_My powers and abilities are to mimic one's Zanpakutō. Right now, there is two, Benihime, and-"_**

"Senbonzakura…" I said, cutting Naitou~ingu off realizing what the Sakura tree one was. "But why is it sealed off Naitou~ingu?" I asked as I looked at said keyhole. **_"When your regain your memory, it opened but it's sealed because there's another you must see before unlocking it. Right now, the only one available is Benihime. You must first say my name then the copied Zanpakutō's release command."_**

"Okay, thank you Naitou~ingu." I said as everything faded back to where I was, in the patter Hollow's grasp. "Naitou~ingu…" I pointed Naitou~ingu to Hakuhyō's mask. "…Awaken!" I screamed as Naitou~ingu glowed crimson red and the reiatsu he was emitting blew Hakuhyō off of me. The form Naitou~ingu took was Benihime's shikai but a little different. He's now a sleek, medium-sized sword with gentle white-decorative wrapping with bends forward at the end with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a silver tassel dangling at the base. Instead of a hilt, there is a U-shape dark silver guard covering three inches of the blade with a flame design. At the base of the guard is a white string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is crimson red with ridges like Naitou~ingu's sealed state with a silver edge. The sword was beautiful and deadly, my kind of style.

**_"_****_Hey you guys!" _**I heard the happy voice of Benihime spoke from the Zanpakutō I was currently holding in my hands. _"Hey to you too!" _I said to her in thought as I took a battle position. **_"Looks like I'm your first Zanpakutō to be used, huh? This form is called Kaguyahime (Moon Princess) by the way. I'm here to help you learn my path. You must learn the variety of verbal techniques that corresponds to my different abilities. You won't be able to use them all today, but someday you'll learn about them."_**

_"__Got it. Thank you for the advice Benihime!"_ I thought-told her as I ran up and shunpoed to behind the Hollow's head. "Nake, Kaguyahime (Sing, Moon Princess)!" I shouted as I sent a strong and destructive crimson-colored energy slash from the Zanpakutō, whited beheaded the Hollow. "Damn you…" It said before vanishing. "Creepy… but cool!" I said and looked at Kaguyahime. **_"We believe there's no more Hollows in the area."_** Spoke Naitou~ingu and Benihime in unison as I felt the area had no more Hollows. Damn you Uryū! You know that it'll harm the Souls here in Kurakara! Then I heard a howl of a Hollow, but I recognized the howl and the reiatsu it emitted. The Menos Grande was coming! I then ran to the location by locating the reiatsu of the incoming Menos, Ichigo, Uryū, and the others while shunpoing there as fast as I can.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

Uryū shot a Hollow directly in it's mask as more Hollows appeared. "What the… they just keep on coming." Uryū said as he then remembered his grandfather. _"Sensei(Teacher/Master)."_ He thought but a shout of, "Uryū!" from Ichigo brought him to reality. Said Quincy turned around to see Hollows flying into the air from the ground, his left brow twitching. _"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are completely insane."_ Thought Uryū who was too busy to notice Sakura's incoming reiatsu from in front of him. _"My thoughts-"_

**_"_****_-cough- _****Our****_-cough-."_**

_"__I mean _our_ thoughts exactly, Uryū. But that's Ichigo for ya!" _Sakura thought with her ebony hair flowing behind her. "Alright Uryū!" Said Ichigo as he puts his Zanpakutō next to him standing on top of Hollows. "Now I understand why you think Shinigamis are your enemies. I don't know who was right or who was wrong, Shinigamis or Quincies. But it was so long ago that I don't see how it matters anymore." Ichigo says and points a finger to Uryū. "But I'll tell you one thing I know for sure Uryū! Your methods are-"

"Can't talk ancient history." Uryū cuts off Ichigo. "Huh?" Asks Ichigo with a dumb look on his face(Ichigo: Hey!). "I don't care about some slaughter that happened two hundred years ago. It's just one more fact that was passed down to me by my Sensei. In fact when I heard that story, I think I sided more with the Shinigamis then I did with the Quincies. That is, until my Sensei was murdered." Uryū then readied his bow at a zebra Hollow. "He was a kind gentleman with no hatred in his heart!" Then the arrow landed on the Hollow's mask, it now vanishes. "To the very end he tried to convince the Shinigamis that Quincies were necessary. He kept encouraging them to work together; suggesting new ways to fight the Hollows. But the Shinigamis had the same answer to his efforts, "Don't interfere with our work"." Then Uryū shot another arrow at a Hollow.

"The one day, five Hollows appeared and surrounded Sensei. It was obvious that he couldn't take them on his own. And yet not _one_ Shinigami came to his aid. They knew about the Hollows, Sensei was under constant surveillance and yet it was two hours before they finally arrived. If only they had listened to his advice. If only they had headed to his warning." Then Uryū clenches his hand into a fist. "Then he wouldn't have been alone, help would have reached him in time. And Sensei wouldn't have wound up dead! Now do you understand, Ichigo Kurosaki? That's the reason that this is so important why I have to prove to you and to all Shinigamis the superior strength of the Quincy!" The Last Quincy shouted then turned around to face the Hollows. "I realized that our methods are different. That our ways of thinking are at opposite poles. So if you really believe my way is wrong, then _stay back_ and _watch_. Watch and witness the true power of-"

"Shut up already!" Yelled Ichigo as he sent his foot behind Uryū's head which sent said Quincy to fly on the ground chin-first. "What is your problem?" Uryū questioned to the strawberry Shinigami. "I agree, what's your problem?" Said Sakura who gain the attention of the two boys. "Sakura?" They both questioned to the young Kuchiki. "Just go on ahead and argue, I'll handle them if you're just going to sit around and fight." She said as she got to a fighting position and handled the Hollows. Uryū then sweat-dropped as Ichigo argued with him. "You messed up your own story! Your Sensei wouldn't want you to prove the strength of the Quincies, you said it yourself- the greatest hope for Quincies and Shinigamis is to work together! Isn't that right? Come on, think about it! When will you ever have a better chance to do that then right here, surrounded by enemies?" Then the Quincy and two Shinigamis went back-to-back with each other. "You said that we were opposite poles, but I say when three warriors are heavily out numbered, the trick is to fight back-to-back!"

"Very well." Said Uryū as the three worked together to slay each Hollow together, much like what Uryū's Sensei wanted to happen. "Now that was nice Uryū." Commented Sakura as she sliced a bat-like Hollow directly on it's mask. "I didn't do it for you two, I only did it because they were about to attack me."

"So what?" Said Ichigo. "That's alright. It's kill or be killed. What's more important here is that together we can kill a lot more, isn't that a good enough reason for us to joint forces? After all, we both share the same single-minded purpose. We both have reasons to want to destroy as many Hollows as we can."

"I know my reason. But what is yours?" Asked Uryū to the Substitute Shinigami and the lost Kuchiki. "My mother was killed by a Hollow." Replied Ichigo as both Uryū and Sakura were shocked of this information. "I'm sure you'll agree that's enough of a reason all by itself. But there's still more too it than that. After all the agony I suffered, I wanna make sure that others don't suffer the way I did. My father and my sisters went through so much pain after Mom was killed. It was so hard for me to watch." Said Ichigo as he sliced his Zanpakutō through two Hollows. "That's something I don't ever want to see again. That sadness in their faces…" The Quincy then has another flashback of his Sensei. "I'm not a super hero. I know that I can't protect everybody in the world. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be contempt protecting only the people I can hold in my arms either. I am going to protect as many people as I possibly can! Your method of using bait to delivery draw Hollows here just to prove a point is only endangering innocent lives. I don't agree with that, but right now is not the time for arguments. We've gotta work together- you, Sakura and me!"

"So what do you say, Uryū?" Asked Sakura as she readied Kaguyahime at the Hollows. "What do I say?" Says Uryū as he makes another arrow. "I think you talk too much. But I understand what your saying. I have to help you survive this battle, or you won't be around for me to kick your butt!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Says Ichigo as the trio then attacks the Hollows together. Ichigo's wound marks on the Hollows glowed crimson red, Uryū's were bright sky blue and Sakura's were silver grey. They defeated many Hollows as they can, and soon they were back-to-back once more. "What the…" Said Uryū. "Ichigo! Sakura! Look at the sky!" Then the two Shinigamis looked to see a black crack in the sky. "What's that?"

"I…don't know." Responded Uryū as pale white thin sharp hands went through the crack to open it up. It then opened up to reveal a rather large Hollow with a pointed nose. "That ain't your average Hollow." Said Sakura as they saw the Menos Grande clawing out of the crack. "That little bit of bait I used can't possibly have drawn this." Claimed Uryū. "Maybe not, but it's here." Continued Sakura. "Here they come!" The three said in perfect unison as more Hollows attacked them, but what appeared to be gunshots hit the Hollows. "I'm sorry that we're so late." Ururu said apologetically as she puts down her large cannon. "Jinta slams a triple!" Jinta says as he slams his metal bat on three Hollows. Tessai also appears as he smacks a Hollow on it's mask and destroys it. "I thought you might need a little assistance Ichigo, Sakura." Urahara says as he waves his fan in the air as the other members- Ururu, Jinta and Tessai are next to the shopkeeper as the smoke clears. Uryū, Ichigo and Sakura's expressions were ones of surprise. " -N-Clogs/Ojisan?" Said both Ichigo and Sakura as Jinta went to slam his bat at another Hollow.

Ururu then fired her cannon again as the trio watch, still in shock. Urahara then walks towards the trio that was standing in a circle of Hollows as he waves his fan. _"I swear I think I'll just have to tear that fan up."_ Thought Sakura as her eyebrow twitched. **_"I must agree with you Master. Urahara's fan is also annoying me too."_**

"If you don't mind me making this suggestion, why don't my crew and I take care of these small fries for you Ichigo, Sakura." Said Urahara and his points a finger at the Menos Grande. "While you go concentrate on that big guy. Oh, uh, you should probably get started before it's too late." He says as the Menos Grande comes out of the crack. "That thing is too big for any of our weapons." Said Uryū as they turn their attention on the Menos. "Ha! Just because it's overfit doesn't change anything. We're just gonna have to chop a little more." Said Ichigo. "Chop?"

"Yep. And the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Said Ichigo as he raises his sword to the air. "Come on! Together we'll beat that ugly sucker down! Let's go Sakura, Uryū!" Then Carrot-Top(Ichigo: Hey! M. : It's the truth.) ran off towards the Menos as Uryū says, "Ichigo! Don't be crazy!" And chases him down. Sakura sighs and mutters, "Boys will be boys." The young Kuchiki then runs off after the Substitute Shinigami and Quincy. The Menos then puts a foot out and Ichigo tries to slice it, but fails as said Hollow flings Carrot-Top away. "I told you that would happen!" Uryū says in anger as he summons his bow and fires an arrow at the Menos, but it only makes a small hole on the mask, not effective to where it would crack apart. "Damnit!" Sakura then shouts, "Nake, Kaguyahime!" And sends a crimson-colored energy slash at the Menos as it only lengthens the crack in it's mask to where it looked like a scar. "Hey Ichigo, so you can get up?" Asks Uryū as said Strawberry turns around to face the other two. "Sure I'm good as new." He says with a salute as blood drips from his forehead. Sakura could've sworn that Naitou~ingu faceplamed at Ichigo's stupidity. "That was the dumbest charge I've ever seen. What were you thinking!? Did you actually think that would work!?"

"Huh?" Says Ichigo as he removes his saluting hand from his face. "Well I figured if I just kept chopping away on him like a giant tree, I'd eventually bring him down to the point where I could whack him on the head." As the screen changes to show a poorly drawn Ichigo and Menos with Ichigo chopping it from the bottom, and whacked it on the head like he said so. "I can't believe that you're acting like this is some kind of little kid's game." Sakura said as her and Uryū went down to Ichigo's level. "Now get up and let's try a different strategy." Said Uryū as he touches Ichigo's Zanpakutō and his bow increases size all the sudden. _"What is this?"_ Thought Uryū in shock. _"There's power flowing into me from his sword. This must be Ichigo's power!"_

"What'll I try next…" Mutters Ichigo. "Ichigo, look." Ichigo then looks at Uryū's bow and finds that it was very large than before. "What did you do Uryū? How did you're bow get so big?"

"Just be quiet and listen. I think there's actually may be a way to beat this thing! Are you ready to do it?" Uryū asks as the Menos walks out of the crack in the sky.

* * *

><p><em>After Uryū Explains His "Brilliant" Plan &amp; Sakura's P.O.V.<em>

"Now we are ready to fight that thing!" Uryū said as he had Ichigo's Zanpakutō tied to his head by a white cloth with their weapons aimed at the Menos. I couldn't hold my laughter and I laughed so hard where tears were starting to come out and I fell to the floor. Even Benihime laughed to at the stupidity that's being displayed. Ichigo then takes his hands off of his Zanpakutō and then Uryū's bow shrank back to it's original size. "Your not serious, this won't work." Claims Ichigo and Uryū yells at Ichigo, saying, "Quiet! Just do what I say, you've got to release all or your reiatsu at once while we're connected! That way I should be able to harness the power and shoot an enormous arrow. And Sakura can make another of her sword's reiatsu at the same time I shot the arrow. It's the best way to use all of your energy." Ichigo had a blank look on his face as I ignored the rest of the argument and got up from the floor of my laughing fit and readied Kaguyahime to do the move I had planned to use. Soon, the Menos' shadow loomed over us, it's soulless eyes staring holes into us. A black and red energy started forming from it's mouth and it was:

A cero.

Damnit! I thought with anger. "Ichigo, grab that sword and let's do it." But Ichigo ignores Uryū as he runs towards the cero-charging Menos. "I meant let's do it together!" Ichigo then let's out a battle cry as he stopped in front of it, but it was too late for the Menos has fired the cero. Ichigo somehow blocks it with his Zanpakutō. "Chikasumi no Tate(Blood Mist Shield)!" I cried out as a hexagon-shaped crimson red shield appears in front of me and Uryū to block the cero. "What's he doing!?" Cried out the Quincy as we watch Ichigo still blocking the cero. All the sudden, Ichigo's reiatsu sky-rocketed to where I could honestly say it could be more powerful than a lieutenant's reiastu but lower that a captain's reiatsu. Then, Ichigo found the strength and sliced through the Menos like a knife is to warmed butter. The Menos then retreats from the injury it was given from Ichigo.

"I win!" He said proudly as he made a "v" for victory with his fingers as I put my shield down and deactivate Kaguyahime's shikai and it transforms back into Naitou~ingu's sealed form. "What in the world is he?" Questions Uryū as the crack in the sky closes up. "Well, what's the matter Uryū? You don't have anything to say?" Asks Ichigo. "I just saved your butt, and cleaned up your mess too. It seems like you could've say "thank you" or "congratulations" or something." Then all the sudden, Ichigo falls to the floor. "That's weird, I can't move." Then Ichigo's Zanpakutō starts breaking apart as the strain starts to make it's move on Ichigo's body. Then Uryū puts his foot on the Zanpakutō and cuts start to form on Uryū's arm where his bow starts to form. He then fires bows to release Ichigo's uncontrollable reiatsu. _"What can we do to help him?" _I wondered as Naitou~ingu respond with, **_"We cannot do anything as of right now. For now, we can wait for his recovery along with his Zanpakutō's cry of pain. Can you hear it?"_**

I then concentrated on Ichigo's Zanpakutō and Naitou~ingu was right, his Zanpakutō is screaming in pain. _"I hope they'll be okay, especially the Zanpakutō."_

**_"_****_Thank you for your concern, young one."_** I heard a male voice from Ichigo's nameless Zanpakutō as I heard more sounds of pain coming from it. **_"But don't worry *grunts in pain* I'll be fine."_** Then the voice disappears as my eyes were in shock. Did I just communicate with a nameless Zanpakutō? Uryū then falls to his knees as he looks at the skies and mutters, "…Grandfather?" Ichigo then sighs and says, "How am I supposed to beat up that guy? He's just so pathetic."

* * *

><p><span><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**Remembrance**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>We're almost to the Soul Society ark. Who's excited?

**Sakura:** I'm sure am, I get to see-a carrot is shoved into her mouth by M.G. Crystal-

**M.G. Crystal: **I didn't do it Saix! I swear! I'm innocent!

**Sakura:**-glares- Wad da hail A.G. Crysia(What the hell M.G. Crystal)?

**M.G. Crystal: **Well anyways, please review, follow or favorite. Flame and face Hichigo's wrath!


	4. Remembrance

**Remembrance**

**M.G. Crystal:** Yo readers! I have decided a theme for Sakura and it's…

**Sakura**: "Awake and Ailve" by Skillet. It fits me right?

**M.G. Crystal:** If you wanna think so… then go ahead.

**Sakura:** Thanks! -turns to readers- "Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Bleach, Naitou~ingu's spirit form for they belong to Tite Kubo and Saban Brands. She only owns her OC and anything else unrelated to Bleach."

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue<em>

_"Yes, there is no Fate for us_

_Only those who are swallowed by_

_Ignorance and fear and miss a step_

_Fall into the rapid river called Fate."_

* * *

><p><em>In A Dream~Nobody's P.O.V.<em>

_A little girl about four years old is running in the streets of the Seireitei, a mischievous smile on her face as she ran. You're probably thinking-_ "Okay, a kid running around the Sereitei. What's so special about it?" _Well, the little girl was Sakura Soyokaze Kuchiki, daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana Kuchiki. Her long black hair in a ponytail trailing behind her as she ran, tripping once every two minutes on her Ojisan's pink woman's floral overcoat her wears over his uniform, and once she gets up from tripping, she adjusts his straw hat to prevent it from falling off of her head and goes speeding off again._ "I wonder if he'll notice…" _She thought as she makes a stop to see a four-way street and wonders where to go next._ "But he sleeps like all the time!"_ Sakura thought in her head as she scratches her hair with her sleeve-covered hand._

Swoosh!

_"Huh? Who's there?" Sakura said in somewhat of a demanding tone much like her father's, but fear is obvious in her words. All the sudden, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and the little girl gave out a shriek of surprise of the sudden movement. "And where do you think you're doing with my hat and coat?" A man's voice asked from behind as Sakura turned her head around to see her Ojisan, Shunsui Kyōraku and his Zanpakutō spirits, Katen Kyōkotsu(Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone) twins with one of the two on his side with the other on the opposite side. "Uh…nothing…" Sakura says with a grin on her face. "Well little one, we got to return to the barracks before Nanao finds out."_

_"Finds out about_ what_, Captain Kyōraku?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Nanao Ise, the lieutenant of the 8th Division has already noticed that her Captain has once again took a nap, and ran off from his duties to find his niece who took off with his signature hat and overcoat. "Oh hey Nanao." Says Shunsui to his lieutenant as he turned around to face her. "Onēsan(big sister)!" Sakura cried out as she jumped from her Ojisan's hands and tries her best to hug her Onēsan for you see, Sakura sees Nanao as a big sister model and would do her best to support her in anyway she can. Plus, Nanao would have a change from strict to sister-like around the little Kuchiki. (Which surprised the people who knew Nanao)._

_Nanao returns the hug and asks, "Have you been causing trouble again?"_

_"Uh-huh!" Replied Sakura with a smile. "I thought Ojisan wouldn't notice while he's sleeping, but I guess he didn't." She finished her sentence as she released Nanao from the hug. "Well, you'll have to return Captain's things to him apologize to him alright?" Nanao told Sakura with a hand on her shoulder and made the young Kuchiki turn around to face her Captain. "Sorry Ojisan. I promise I won't steal your stuff again, promise." She said as she bowed to Shunsui. "You're forgiven kiddo." Shunsui said and placed Sakura on his shoulders, the tall lady of Katen Kyōkotsu, Tengoku(heaven) smiled at her master's action and Sakura as said girl turned to face the twin spirits and smiled back at them while the small lady, Hone(bone), nodded back in response. The sun started to set as the trio and Zanpakutō spirits walked back to Shunsui's office so that they can wait for Sakura's mother, Hisana, to pick her up._

_Sakura looked at the distance while looking up from the railing with Tengoku and Hone. "Sakura!" A woman's voice cried out as Sakura's silver grey eyes that held a tiny blue tint to them, glowed in happiness. "Mommy!" She said and turned around to the door, but she turns to Tengoku and Hone and says in a whisper, but loud enough for them to hear, "Bye Tengoku, Hone! See you tomorrow!" Sakura says and then runs to her mother. Today was a rather fun day for Sakura as she talked to her Mom about her day with Shunsui and Nanao._

* * *

><p><em>End Dream~Sakura's P.O.V.<em>

"Ah~…" I sighed deeply in my Inner World. "Good memories…" I muttered as I look to see that one of the keyholes was glowing a soft purple light around it as the blackness of the hole faded a little bit to where you could at least make out what looked like a zen garden, but it was all dark still. A small black keyhole appeared on it as chains erupted from it and wrapped around the larger one. I get up from my meditating and walked towards it. I touch it, but I get a shock from it and I puled my hand back. "I find a way to unlock this chain. You got it… Tengoku and Hone?" I asked the keyhole as I close my eyes and wake up back into the World of the Living. "Time for school." I muttered under my breath as I get ready for school.

* * *

><p><em>Later At School<em>

"Uryū! Sakura!" The teacher said in shock as we entered the classroom. "What in the world happened to you?" She asked in shock as she notices that Uryū's right arm is bandaged up, as for me, I had bandages wrapped around my shoulder which I got the cut from a Hollow which nearly covered half of my neck. "I fell down the stairs." Uryū explained to the teacher as I said, "Got in a fight with a gang."

"Whatever you say." The teacher responded and turned back to the board while looking in the book. "Well take your seats and turn your books to page 110." Then me and Uryū went to take our respective seats and did what the teacher said. "Do you think he was in a fight?" Murmured a student. "No way!" Whispered another. "I wonder who she got in a fight with."

"Duh didn't you hear her? She said a gang! She's somethin' I tell ya." Then the students continue with their talking. "Okay class settle down." The teacher said as I was reading the text book. Lunch period soon came as I heard Ichigo asked Uryū if he wanted to join him for lunch, and Uryū declined his offer. I close the book and put it in my desk as I walk up to Uryū and Ichigo and said, "So hows it going you guys?"

"Pretty fine, you?" Said Ichigo as he turned to face me. "Somewhat. The injury kinda bothers me, but it's no big deal."

"Well, if you insist." Said Uryū as he adjust his glasses. "Oh it's like that huh?!" Complained Keigo and Orihime came over and said to me, "Hey Sakura, would you like to join me and the others for lunch?" I turned my silver grey gaze to her and said, "Fine." Then I followed her to see her friends, Tatsuki Arisawa, and one other who I didn't bother to learn their names. We walked out of the classroom and Orihime wanted to find Rukia and so we followed her outside to find the other Kuchiki. We soon found Rukia sitting high up on a tree branch. "There she is." Said the girl with the light brown hair. "Hey Rukia, come on down! Why don't you join us for lunch?" Rukia turned around and looked at the four of us with her purple-blue eyes. Rukia had agreed to Orihime's brunette friend offer and jumped down from the tree as Orihime's other friends joined us for lunch. I took my place next to Rukia as all of us sat in a circle.

"Tada!" Orihime said as she pulled out what looked like a cake of some sort while I munched on a rice ball while drawing in my sketch book that I had brought with me. "It's a taco, jelly, sugar, death tart! It's eggplant cream sponge cake with green bean jelly filling and chocolate frosting." Orihime then took a bit of her weird cake as Tatsuki said, "How can you eat that stuff like that Orihime?"

"The question is how can she eat like that and not be as big as a ballon?" Asked one of Orihime's friends and another responded with, "I guess her …" The sentence had fallen death on my ears as I continued sketching in the book and munch on another rice ball. "Hey can I ask you something?" Asked the brunette girl from earlier to Rukia as she drank her juice. "Do you have a crush on Ichigo?" Rukia ends up spewing her juice like a fountain in response to the "shocking" question. "Huh?" Rukia said to the brunette girl. "I'll take that as a maybe. Hey Sakura," The brunette girl said as I looked up from my book. "Do you like Uryū by any chance?" Now it was my turn as I choked on my rice ball. "N-n-no!" I managed to choke out as I cleared my throat with a drink of juice. The other girl began arguing with the brunette as I continue drawing and eating at the same time. "Oh what you're drawing Sakura?" Asked Orihime with her mouthful of the "cake" as it got everyone else's attention to me. "Huh?" I asked as I snapped out of my trance and my sketch book was swiped from my lap and into Chizuru's hand as she looked at my drawing.

"Hey give that back!" I said and tried to grab it from her but she managed to avoid it. "This is amazing Sakura! Where you learned to draw?" She said and showed my drawing to everyone else. The picture was of Tengoku and Hone, the spirits that I have remembered from a forgotten memory that I have recently recovered. "Um…well I taught myself how to." I explained and slightly blushed as everyone else made comments about my drawing. Rukia was wiping her face and then asked me, "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you in private please?" I nodded as I took my sketch book from Chizuru and walked with Rukia to find a place where we can privately talk.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

"I know you're a Shinigami." Said Rukia once she sees that nobody is around to hear her private conversation with Sakura. "So what," Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I know you're one too, am I right?" She said to Rukia. "How do you know?"

"Nobody goes to the Urahara Shōten unless they're a Shinigami or they're looking for some candy. Plus, you've known him for some time too." Rukia's eyes widen in shock, just how much does she remember? "Do you know anything about the _you know what_?" She asked, hinting on her last three words. "No." Sakura said with her arms crossed. Rukia then notices that Sakura would've been mistaken as a female version of her brother, Byakuya if one takes a good look; but only if they added the white hair pieces and the pale white scarf around her neck. Sakura looks at the distance as a breeze blows towards the two Kuchikis._ "It has to be her, I just know it!"_ Though Rukia as she notices a thin black string around the taller Kuchiki's neck. "What that thing you're wearing?" Rukia asked, pointing at the object of her interest. Sakura turns her silver grey gaze to Rukia and pulls out the string to reveal a cherry blossom charm on it. "I believe that my biological parents gave it to me before I lost memory of everything of my past." She said looking down at the necklace with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm recently recovering some of my memories, but I'm not sure what they're about though."

When Rukia saw the pendant around her neck, she knew that it is the Sakura. "Can you tell me about them?" She asked as Sakura puts the pendant back under her shirt. "I just recently saw a man with a pink woman's overcoat that I called "Ojisan" and a lady I called "Onēsan". Then there's one where I bumped into a samurai and ran behind a guy that I called "Papa" and the samurai guy became my close friend. That's all I can remember." Explained Sakura as Rukia remembers the Sakura she knew called Captain Kyōraku her Ojisan and Lieutenant Ise her "Onēsan". "Do you remember anything else?" Rukia asked as she slightly scooted closer to Sakura. "Well I also do remember…" Sakura said then her eyes widen as she remembers a person who looked like Rukia in her memories. "You…" She said, her emotionless mask breaking into one of shock of realization that a member of her "lost" family is standing right next to her then a slightly transparent figure appears next to Rukia. The figure was a pale-skinned young woman icy blue eyes. Her long pale lavender hair is partly tied in a long bun with a strand falling between her eyes and is parted on the left side of her head by a blue star-shaped clip. She wore a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, a pale yellow-green obi around her waist which is held by a large pale purple bow on her back. Her name is Sode no Shirayuki(Sleeved White Snow), Rukia's Zanpakutō.

"Ruki? Sode no Shirayuki?" She said in an almost whisper-like voice and then Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki hugged Sakura, said girl hugging them back. "It really is you guys…" Sakura said as Rukia let her go and the purple-eyed girl said, "Your pretty tall since I last saw you." If Rukia could remember correctly, Sakura was only about two inches shorter than Captain Hitsugaya(Which the Captain was pleased about to talk to someone at least his size or shorter). "Yeah, I guess so huh?" Sakura said as she rubbed the back if her head. "So how you're doing Sode no Shirayuki?" She asked to the ice-type Zanpakutō. _**"It's going well with Lady Rukia. How about you and your Zanpakutō?"**_ Sode no Shirayuki asked, mentioning Sakura's Zanpakutō. That's when Naitou~ingu made an appearance next to his master. **_"I am well and so does my master, Sode no Shirayuki. I'm known as Naitou~ingu."_** The spirit introduced himself with a nod of his head with his response.

Then the four of them chatted with each other, then the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Well, it's time we separated paths. Goodbye Ruki!" Sakura called to Rukia using a nickname she had given her.

* * *

><p><em>Later At The Urahara Shōten &amp; Sakura's P.O.V.<em>

"Wathcha doing Yoruichi, Sakura?" I heard Ojsan say as I got to the shop, Yoruichi in front of the door waiting for milk. "Huh? Checkin' the sky for rain~?" He asked as we bent down and I petted Yoruichi's head. "You can quit with the act now Urahara." She said in her male voice of her form, I then stop petting the black cat. "The three of us knows what's really coming. The two of them are already here." Urahara then had "the look" as he showed his eyes from under the hat. I then concentrate on finding "the two's" reiatsu when I closed my eyes. I then found two of them, one a crimson red color, and the other a pale rose pink. "Do you want to talk about this before or after you have your milk?" Urahara asked to Yoruichi. "After I have my milk." Yoruichi said as Urahara nodded and poured the milk as I sat down on the porch of the Urahara Shōten and looked at the sky as the sun sets and the sky turns to night as I ignore their conversation.

"Hey Ojisan…" I said as I turned to face them right when the conversation ended. "Do you have that uniform still?" I asked as he took a minute to think and he asked, "For what?" I turn around and looked at the sky and say, "I need to make sure that Ichigo is safe." He nodded and motioned for us to come inside the shop and we did as he said so. He closes the door once we got in and said, "I'll be back with it." And then left the room to find the uniform. "Sakura, are you sure about this?" Yoruichi asked me. "I'm not going to turn back on my decision." I said as I sat down on the seat where Ojisan would sit at when the store is open. I hear Yoruichi sigh as she sat next to me and I petted her head once again. After about five minutes later, I hear a door open and we both turn around to see Ojisan with a pile of black clothing in his hand.

"I hope you knew what your doing." He said as he gave me the uniform and I go to my room with it. "I know." I said as I close the door, sealing my fate along with it. I think I'm crazy to go up against a lieutenant and a captain. That is, when that captain is your father who doesn't know yet that his child his still alive.

* * *

><p><strong><span>…To Be Continued In…<span>**

**The Encounter!**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal:<strong> Well now we're getting somewhere! Final we'll get to go to the best arc!

**Yoruichi:** And we're going have to wait about 2-4 chapters to get to the Sereitei.

**M.G. Crystal:** I know. (TT_TT) -turns to readers- Anyways, please review, follow and/or favorite. Flame, and Yoruichi will do some crazy things to you.-shivers at the thought-


	5. The Encounter!

**The Encounter!**

**M.G. Crystal: **You readers! Here is the new chapter to "Shinigami Dreamer"! And to introduce the special guest of the chapter…. Lieutenant Abarai Renji and Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the 6th Division!

**Renji: **'Sup?-two finger salute-

**Byakuya: **Greetings.

**M.G. Crystal: **Well didn't _that_ went well?-note the sarcasm- So who's gonna do the disclaimer?  
><strong>Byakuya:<strong>-sighs- _"Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own the Bleach franchise, it belongs to Tite Kubo."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

_"__We should not shed tears_

_That is a surrender of the body to the heart_

_It is only proof_

_That we are beings that do not know_

_What to do with our hearts."_

* * *

><p>[Sakura's P.O.V.]<p>

Once I exited out of the room, I looked at myself in Ojisan's uniform. It was a ninja uniform for the Punishment Force, a mask that covered the bottom of my face like Kakashi from Naruto, a black bandana which covered my whole head but my eyes, and I head my hair in a ponytail. A long black jika-tabi instead of the sandals, tight black bands around my legs and arms, and a black sash which held Naitou~ingu in his black sheath. I walked into the main part of the Shōten and Yoruichi and Ojisan looked to face me. "You don't look bad in that uniform." Commented the cat as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Thanks." I replied and then I went to a emotionless mask and I went to open and leave the door. "We wish you luck Sakura." I hear Ojisan say before I closed the door and I then shunpoed to the place where those "two" would be at. I hope that _he_ won't recognize me. And if he does, I'll lie about who I am.

When I got close to _that place_, I saw a some cherry blossoms flying in the wind as I can feel reiatsu close to my location. I lower my reiatsu to where no one can sense it as I got close to my desired place. I then land on a branch hidden from their line of sight as I saw Renji use Zabimaru to cut through Ichigo's shoulder. Rukia's eyes were wide in shock as _that man_ doesn't have any expression on his face.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

"Run Ichigo!" Rukia said and then runs towards her friend, but before she could, someone shouted, "Whisper, Naitou~ingu!" Then silvery-blue energy ribbons sprang forth and wrapped themselves around Renji's Zabimaru and surprisingly, Byakuya's Senbonzakura. This made Rukia stop in her tracks as all eyes went to where the ribbons came from. A woman in the Punishment Force uniform with a Zanpakutō in her hand which where the ribbons came from. The two 6th Division members's Zanpakutō glowed a faint silvery-blue color and the ribbons disappeared.

In Sakura's Inner World, the keyhole which lead to Senbonzakura, it's seal broke to reveal the cherry blossom themed samurai's Inner World. Another keyhole glowed as it revealed a bamboo forest which lead to Zabimaru's Inner World. The Zanpakutō spirit that resided in Sakura's Inner World gave a nod of approval as he said, **_"Now we have a new power to use master. Use them to the best of our abilities."_**

"Who are you and why you're here!?" Questioned Renji and the ninja, Sakura, turned to face him and he saw that her eyes were much like Byakuya's- grey and emotionless. "Tell me now!" She glared at him and puts two fingers on the tip of her sword. _"Scatter…"_ The ninja said as she drags her fingers down to the hilt of her Zanpakutō as it transforms into lavender purple cherry blossom petals. Renji's eyes widened and a slight emotion of surprise came through Byakuya's eyes. _"…Senbonzakura Kage(Thousand Cherry Blossom Shadows)."_

"Renji, dodge!" Byakuya commanded to his comrade, but it was too late as the petals has sent the red-head lieutenant flying with wounds marked on his body. "What the hell!" He said as he got up and then Zabimaru extended to attack it's new target. The lavender petals then formed a shield in front of the ninja to protect her from the incoming attack. "Just who are you?!" Renji asked one more time to the ninja as she responded with, "Kuroki Shadōkyojū."

"Kuro means "black" and Shadōkyojū means "shadow behemoth"." Byakuya said in his normal tone as he looked at the female ninja. He could feel that she look at him and say, "Yes it's true." To the head Kuchiki, the man felt that there's more to Kuroki than meets the eye(Guess who lol). While everyone was distracted but Byakuya and Kuroki/Sakura, the captain used a technique to destroy Ichigo's Shinigami powers. The strawberry Shinigami(Ichigo: Hey! M.G. Crystal: :P) fell to the floor as he cannot move his body. "What's the matter Renji?" Byakuya asked the red-head. "Uh, I didn't need your help to defeat this kid, Captain." Renji responded. "There was no reason for you to interfere. I could've handled this myself."

"Come now Renji." Byakuya said. "Even I will get rusty if all I ever do is watch. Do you agree?" He asked to his lieutenant and they don't realize that Kuroki/Sakura has slung Ichigo over her shoulder like nothing. "Remember this Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai- humans don't give up easily as you think we do." She says to grab their attention as lavender petals of Kuroki's/Sakura's Senbonzakura Kage surround her and Ichigo. Then the blossoms exploded as they saw that both Ichigo and Kuroki's/Sakura has vanished. "Just who exactly _is_ Kuroki Shadōkyojū?" Renji whispered as he wondered how Kuroki knew there names, then yet again that's how ninjas of the 2nd Division worked. "Whoever she is, I'll report this "Kuroki Shadōkyojū" to Captain Suì-Fēng about her." Byakuya said to answer Renji's whispered question. Rukia thought, _"Wasn't that…Sakura? She's the only person who's Zanpakutō can mimic others from what Sode no Shirayuki said about her Zanpakutō. It has to be I know it."_

* * *

><p>[Sakura's P.O.V.]<p>

"Mission was a success Captain Shihōin, Captain Urahara." I said in a fake officer's tone as I entered the shop with Ichigo slung over my shoulder. I hear Ojisan chuckle and Yuroichi meows in her cat form. "Nice one!" I hear Ojisan comment as Tessai came into the room and notices Ichigo's shoulder is bleeding. "Hey Tessai, can you heal Ichigo?" Urahara asked as Tessai nodded and he lead me to the room for Ichigo to recover.

About 4 hours later, I hear the strawberry screaming (I have to guess that Tessai is on top of said strawberry)and I howl in laughter. My lungs dying as I hugged them to make sure that no air escaped them. I then took notice that Yoruichi has gone missing and so did Urahara. I then hear a conversation go on down the hallway as I go to find out that Tessai is thrown to the other side of the room and Urahara has Benihime over Ichigo's forehead. "The Soul Society usually has a one month waiting period before an execution. Usually they respect their own rules…let's hope that's the case with Rukia's execution." Ojisan said as he circled around Ichigo. "Let's hope so!?" Ichigo asks, anger laced in his words. "It's all together different the way humans are executed. So that gives me about 10 days to torture you. Then 7 days to open that gate to the Soul Society. Then we'll have 13 days after we get there to get the job down. So we've got lotsa time." Ojisan explained to Ichigo.

"You know how to plan things before we can even think of one Ojisan." I said to get their attention. "Who's she?" Ichigo asked, clueless of who I am. I gasp with a hand on my chest in fake hurt. "You wound me Strawberry." I say and take off my mask. "Sakura? You're related to Mr. Hat-N-Clogs!?" He said in shock. "No, he's just a man I've met when I was little and…Dad would bring me here to get gigais for us when we come to the World of the Living." Ichigo then had to ask the most shocking question. "Who's your father?" I turned away from him and say, "The man who gave you that injury which made you lose your Shinigami powers…" The strawberry's eyes had widen in shock. "That guy's your father!?"

"Yes…he is. But he doesn't know that I'm alive…But on the other hand…" I say and turn back to Ichigo. "Get ready for one hellova time with training 'cuz you don't know what's gonna hit you at the Urahara Shōten or what it's members will do."

* * *

><p><span><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**Training With Mr. Hat-N-Clogs & Learning Bushido**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>_"I've given up~!…I'm suffocating. Tell me what the f*** is wrong, with me~~!"_

**Renji: **0_0 Whoa watch your tongue Crystal!

**M.G. Crystal: **Whoops…-goes watching "The Three Stooges" on YouTube-

**Urahara:** Anyways, M.G. Crystal is busy watching "The Three Stooges" while typing- but I'm currently typing what I'm saying right now. Tee-hee~-brings out fan- Please review, follow and/or favorite this story. Flame and I think you'll get socked in the face when "Pop Goes The Weasel" plays when flamer flames.

**Renji: **Whatcha mean by that Urahara?

**YouTube:**-"Pop Goes The Weasel" plays-

**M.G. Crystal: **Woo-woo-woo-woo whooop!-punches Renji under the jaw-

**Renji:** X(-passes out-

**Urahara:** -grins behind fan-

**YouTube: **-"Pop Goes The Weasel" stops playing-

**M.G. Crystal:** -snaps out of trance- What happened to Renji?-looks over Renji and notices a big bruise on his chin- And who did that?


End file.
